


You Can't Keep Secrets From the Man in the Moon

by nerdyydragon



Series: Kingsman Tumblr Ficlets [36]
Category: Kingsman (2014), Kingsman (2015), Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Lovers' Spat, M/M, Young ! Harry, general obliviousness, lets talk about FEELINGS, miscommunication as a romantic plot device, same age au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 14:59:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8537536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdyydragon/pseuds/nerdyydragon
Summary: Harry didn't consider himself to be a selfish person, for the majority of facets of his life. When it came to Eggsy, however, he was willing to lock his heart down and take what he could get.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: really, people?

Harry had never once, in his twenty three years on earth, believed that he could ever care about someone the way he cared about the man stretched out on the grass next to him. He wasn’t even sure if he cared about him the same way, or if this was all just some way to pass the time. As much as it would hurt in the long run, Harry was willing to take whatever he was given. Call him selfish, but he would put his feelings aside and be whatever he needed to be, as long as he could continue to have this.

He turned his head to study the body laying next to him under the pale moonlight. He had an elegant nose and sharp cheekbones, long dark lashes made blond under the night sky. A strong jawline and two-day stubble faded into the graceful curve of his neck. Harry’s gaze lingered on his almost bird like collarbone before tracing the expanse of skin towards his t-shirt collar.

“Yer starin’ Haz. What’s runnin’ about in that head o’ yours?” Eggsy was looking at him out of the corner of his eye, one brow cocked and a soft smile on his face. Harry smiled meekly, embarrassed at being caught.

“It’s nothing, sorry.” Eggsy rolled onto his side so that he could take Harry’s hand in his, propping himself up on his elbow to face him properly.

“Well it must not be nuthin’, since you was tryin’ ta burn a hole through me a moment ago. Come on, then, out with it.” Maybe it had been the wine they’d drunk earlier, or maybe he was still heady from their impromptu roll in the grass, but he took a chance. Pulling his hand back, Harry turned his head so he wasn’t looking at the man next to him, and missed the look of hurt that flashed through his eyes.

“I was just thinking, about -” he swallowed thickly, unsure, and out of the corner of his eye he could see Eggsy’s nod, silently telling him to go on. “This. I was thinking about this.” Eggsy narrowed his eyes out of Harry’s field of vision.

“This as in right now, or this as in us in general,” Eggsy asked, not trying to mask the pain in his voice. It was the question of a man who had been through this conversation enough to know where it was going. Of a man who was used to being cast aside, no matter the reason or circumstance.

“In general.” Was Harry’s quiet reply, still trying to find his footing. “Eggsy, what are we doing?” He sighed heavily and rolled to look at him, but was unprepared for the hurt look the other man was clearly trying to keep off his face.

“So this is it, then? This is where you tell me that you’ve been doing some thinking, but that it’s not gonna work? The whole ‘it’s not you, it’s me’? Because I know that I’m not the type of person that you’re used to seeing, but I’m trying, yeah? Figured that maybe since we worked well together, that we could work well outside of Kingsman too. Guess I was fooling myself.” Eggsy pushed himself up off the ground and made for the back door to let himself inside from the small yard, anger and hurt evident in the line of his shoulders and the stiffness in his back. “I’ll show myself out, don’t trouble yourself with moving.” It was bad enough that Harry had listened in shock to all of that without saying a word on the contrary, but to hear the man he cared about switch to Queen’s English from his favoured South London, it was too much.

“No.” Harry choked out, forcing himself off the ground and after Eggsy - after his heart. “Are you telling me that all this time, while I’ve been locking down emotions because I was afraid that you’d cut me off, that you’ve been doing the same?” His voice was thick, he couldn’t believe what he had just heard, couldn’t process it. Couldn’t bring himself to hope, to believe, that what he had heard was the truth. “That you want me? Beyond something short term, or whenever it’s convenient?”

Eggsy scrubbed a hand down his face and turned around to face him, clearly not expecting the outcome he’d been given. Harry was within arms reach, and he tugged him closer by his belt loops. Brown eyes met green and both searched desperately for any hint of a lie, finding none.

“Want the inconvenient things, too. How much of a shite cook you are and hogging the bathroom because you use far too much gel. The weird butterfly collection. Those dumb rom-coms you like so much and refuse to admit they’re dying out. Hell, I even want the monster I turn into whenever some mark flirts with you while we’re on a co-op.” Eggsy’s voice was quiet, but it felt like thunder. “Want the possessive curl in my stomach before we go to bed when I see you sprawled next to me.”

Harry couldn’t find the words to respond to that, so he poured them all into a kiss; he wanted the inconvenient things too, the atrocious way Eggsy took his tea and his secret love of horrible crime dramas and his bad habit of drinking too much whenever he was particularly nervous about something, the animalistic territorialism whenever he saw him, and even when he didn’t. How he always smelled like gun oil with an undercurrent of pine. When they came up for air they were both breathing heavy, their foreheads resting against each other and ridiculous grins in their faces. They would have work to do, no doubt about it, but they were used to that. Neither were the type to give up easily, anyway.

“Let’s go to bed, Eggsy.” Harry whispered, brushing his mouth softly against the other man’s.

“ _ Yes _ , Harry.”

——

If money changed hands the next day, neither of them were aware of it, nor cared very much. They were more focused on each other, and the soft glances and shy smiles that didn’t have to be stolen any longer.


End file.
